Using mobile communication devices for purposes of reading the news or reading electronic mail and conducting business via a mobile communication device has become prevalent apart from the using the devices for wireless communication such as a phone call. Users may be able to browse the internet on a mobile communication device and conduct searches for information and read the relevant information presented by the searches. Users of mobile communication devices may be able to manually configure the settings of the font and the font size in which the material is presented on the mobile communication device, for example by navigating a graphical user interface menu tree. The process for setting of font size may be different for different devices and the user may learn the method for configuring the font sizes by either experimenting with the configuration settings or reading a manual that is available with the device.